


Pleasure In The Palm Of His Hand

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character of Color, Chocolate Consumption, Drabble Set, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: dark chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure In The Palm Of His Hand

Kingsley swiftly signed the documents on his desk and pushed them aside for his aide to pick up in the morning. He leaned back in his leather chair, swerving it so he could face the setting sun outside his window.

There were perks to being the Minister of Magic, and now with his workload finished for the day, he could finally succumb to one. His hand opened his top drawer and pulled out a large bar of expensive Belgium chocolate. His drawer was filled with other pieces of chocolate that were gifts from world leaders and he loved it all.

***

If there was one thing that could tempt Kingsley, it was chocolate. He unwrapped the dark chocolate bar and took the first bite. A burst of flavor hit his tongue immediately and he moaned around the bar. It was almost better than sex.

He chuckled inwardly and took another bite. Considering how busy he was with running the Ministry, it was his only form of release nowadays. Kingsley savored his chocolate, licking his lips and fingers for the very last taste. In the morning, he'd have to write another thank you note.

Until then, he had more chocolate to consume.


End file.
